


Home at Last

by chamilet



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one got me voted out of movie_las over on LJ. Prompt: Belonging</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jack, Ennis et al belong to Annie Proulx. I'm just borrowing them for a mo'.  
> Acknowledgments: Thanks to delvalmom for the beta.

Ennis sighed as Alma stormed off to work her shift at the market.

He halfheartedly asked his girls if they wanted a push, not waiting for an answer before heading back up the stairs and into the kitchen to get dinner on the table.

All he and Alma ever did was argue anymore; about the girls, their lack of money, his latest shitty job, his fishing trips...

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

He'd married Alma thinking that he'd finally feel at peace, finally belong somewhere.

They were supposed to be a family.

Where had it all gone wrong?

 

********

Jack sighed as Lureen stormed off to her office.

All they ever did was argue nowadays; about Bobby's learning problems, spending money, whether they had to attend the latest social. Sure, he didn’t beat on his son like his daddy had done, but was it any better for Bobby to see his momma and daddy arguing half the time and not speaking the other?

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

He’d married Lureen to give Bobby a place to belong, the kind of home he’d never had.

They were supposed to be a family.

Where had it all gone wrong?

 

*******

Ennis sighed as he slid his cock into Jack’s tight heat. It had been too long since they’d been together: four months this time around.

Both men smiled as Ennis groaned a ‘fuck Jack’ and Jack gasped an ‘oh yeah, right there’.

Their coupling was hard and fast and over too soon, as it always was the first time they came together on these “fishing trips”.

Sated for the moment, Jack lie in Ennis’ arms comfortably dozing, both men feeling a hint of regret at the realization that only when they were together, did everything truly feel right.


End file.
